100 Puntos
by Kei-Sheila
Summary: Una ida de olla al estilo Gantz... Una historia corta en la que personajes de diferentes series se ven involucrados en una misión Gantz. Angel sanctuary, X1999, Kenshin... Esas series ya no volverán a ser como antes.


100 PUNTOS

Una pequeña habitación desde la que se ve la Torre de Tokio. Una esfera negra en el centro de la habitación. A su alrededor empiezan a aparecer personas. Un chico con el pelo castaño y un extraño traje negro ajustado aparece el primero y se sienta en el suelo. Un chico de pelo largo pelirrojo es el siguiente en aparecer, no es demasiado alto, parece extrañado y mira a su alrededor. El chico del extraño traje observa al pelirrojo. "No puede ser un samurai"- piensa y continúa-"debe de ser algún chico disfrazado de alguna feria". Justo después de pensar esto aparece una tercera persona, es una chica de luengos cabellos rubios. Mira a los chicos, se sienta en el suelo y se tapa los ojos como si fuera un mal sueño. Por último, aparece un chico rubio con un colgante muy raro al cuello que no deja de tocarse el pecho como si le faltase algo.  
El chico del extraño traje se levanta y comienza a hablar:   
-Escuchadme todos-dijo mirando a las tres personas de la habitación- me creáis o no ahora mismo estáis muertos...  
-¿Muertos?-Cortan gritando el chico pelirrojo y la chica.  
-Si, pero hay una manera de salir de aquí, aunque antes de nada creo que sería mejor que todos nos presentásemos, para tranquilizarnos un poco. Yo me llamo Kurono, Kei Kurono y morí atropellado por un tren.  
-Yo-se adelantó el chico pelirrojo-soy Kenshin Himura, estaba luchando contra Shishio y de repente me encuentro aquí, así que si todo esto es real, creo que él me ha matado.  
"Entonces si que es un samurai de verdad-piensa Kurono-me resulta raro, pero Gantz es así de impredecible y cada dos por tres cambia las reglas de esto así que debe de darle igual que la persona haya muerto ahora o hace cuatrocientos años. Lo malo va a ser explicarle al samurai que a parte de que esta muerto está en el futuro..."  
-...Kotori-la chica estaba hablando-mi hermano estaba como loco y... no sé, sólo me acuerdo de la cara de mi amigo Kamui.  
-¿Entonces esto no es el cielo?-preguntó el chico rubio.  
-No-dijo Kurono.  
-Bueno, pues aunque parezca surrealista, yo me llamo Setsuna Mudo y me clavaron una espada en el pecho para poder rescatar a mi hermana del mundo de los muertos, pero si estoy aquí no se como...  
-Lo principal-dijo Kurono-es conseguir cien puntos para salir de aquí y luego ya apañárosla para seguir con lo que estuvierais haciendo.  
-Entonces-interrumpió Kotori-¿si conseguimos cien puntos podremos salir de esto y volver a nuestras vidas?  
-Si, no es la primera vez que estoy aquí y os garantizo que eso ocurrirá, lo primero de todo será explicaros las reglas, ahora empezara a sonar una música de esa esfera y se abrirá, dentro hay una caja con el nombre de cada uno, en la caja hay un traje como el mío, ponéroslo, ese traje os puede salvar la vida, también hay armas os recomiendo que cojáis una.  
Una música empezó a sonar, la esfera se abrió y dejó ver su contenido.   
-AH-grita Kotori- Hay un hombre ahí dentro.  
-Tranquila-le dice Kurono-lleva ahí por lo menos desde que yo empecé a hacer esto. No te va ha hacer nada.  
Todos excepto Kurono que ya lleva el traje puesto, cogen la caja y se visten en el pasillo de la habitación, por orden.  
-¿Este traje no es muy ajustado?-preguntó el samurai-Parece hecho a medida.  
Kurono se acerca a él y empieza a hablarle  
-Señor samurai...  
-Llámame Kenshin.  
-No sé si sabrá que a parte de estar muerto esta usted en el futuro.  
-Todo me resulta muy raro, pero si me creo que estoy muerto ¿por qué no me iba a creer que estoy en el futuro? He vivido muchas experiencias extremas y raras pero nunca como ésta. Lo único que deseo sea esto real o no, es volver junto a mi Kaoru, si Buda me ha dado una oportunidad después de morir, tengo que aprovecharla.  
Kurono se sorprendió, sentía desde pequeño una gran admiración por los samuráis, pero encima tener uno delante era inimaginable, aunque todo en Gantz era raro.  
Pensando en esto, Kurono vio la caja donde estaba en traje del samurai "SHINTA", ¡Pero no había dicho que se llamaba Kenshin? Bueno, daba igual.  
Unas letras empezaron a reflejarse en la esfera negra, en ella se podía leer:

"SUS VIDAS  
HAN TERMINADO

COMO SERÁN SUS  
NUEVAS VIDAS,

DEPENDE SOLO DE MÍ  
ESA ES LA TEORIA"  
A continuación ponía:  
DEBERAN ELIMINAR A ESTE TIPO: 

NARUTO

Características:  
-No demasiado inteligente  
-Gran poder en su interior

Gustos:  
-Comida   
-Sakura

Frase favorita  
-Quiero ser Hokage

-Para conseguir puntos-empezó a decir Kurono- hay que eliminar a quien te ordene Gantz.  
-¿Quién es Gantz?-Preguntó Kotori  
-Es la esfera negra y el hombre que se encuentra en su interior, no sé quien se lo puso, pero parece ser que se llama así desde hace mucho. Aunque esa no es la cuestión, como decía para conseguir puntos hay que eliminar a quien dice Gantz, en este caso a ese tal Naruto. Los tipos que suelen salir son extraterrestres aunque no tiene porque ser así, puede que tengan algo que ver con Gantz o que no le interese que estén vivos.  
-Mataré a quien sea por estar con Sara  
-Yo no puedo matar a nadie-dijo Kenshin-esa no es mi política.  
-No hace falta tener que matarlo, pero ya lo explicaré más adelante, cuando estemos allí. Ahora seremos teletransportados a otro lugar y allí habrá que eliminar al objetivo. Himura, a parte de pistolas hay también espadas, si le resulta más cómodo coja una.  
-Con mi espada de filo invertido tengo suficiente.  
De repente empiezan a desaparecer uno por uno, desde la cabeza hasta los pies y son llevados a un lugar llamado VILLA DE LA HOJA. Allí se encuentra un chico comiendo ramen, es naruto, el objetivo.  
Setsuna sin pensárselo dos veces dispara contra él. Naruto consigue esquivarlo y el ramen cae al suelo.  
-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-Pregunta alarmado-¿Venís a atacar la villa de la hoja verdad?¡Pues no os lo voy a permitir! Os derrotaré, porque yo pienso ser el próximo hokage.  
-¿Qué es un hokage?-Pregunta Kotori escondida detrás de Setsuna.   
-No lo sé señorita-contesta Kenshin que está a su lado, pensaba que era el vocabulario de esta nueva época, como estoy en el futuro.  
-Debe de ser alguna palabra de su idioma extraterrestre.  
Naruto enfadado hace la multiplicación de cuerpos.  
-No dejare que destruyáis esta villa.  
Los diferentes Naruto empiezan a atacar.  
Uno de ellos va directo hacia Kenshin.  
-Ya sé que no quiere matar a nadie, pero defiéndase -grita Kurono-piense que la mayoría de ellos son sólo dobles.  
-Deacuerdo.  
Mientras tanto Setsuna va eliminando poco a poco a mas "narutos". "Por Sara. Por Sara"-Piensa. "Eliminaré a cualquiera solo por volver a ver a Sara, sé lo prometí a Kira. Todo depende de lo que haga aquí, de que salga vivo".  
En ese momento unos cuantos Naruto atacan a Setsuna pero éste da un gran salto y les deja atrás.  
-¿De qué está hecho este traje?¡Me siento como nunca!  
-Os lo dije, el traje nos puede salvar la vida, es flexible y resistente a la vez.  
Después de una gran lucha, sólo queda un naruto, todos han eliminado algún doble excepto Kotori que se ha mantenido al margen todo el rato.  
Naruto, medio muerto, nota como algo fluye en su interior. Es el zorro de nueve colas y poco a poco empieza a transformarse.  
-¿Qué es eso?-dice Setsuna  
-Debe de ser el gran poder interior del que nos hablaba Gantz- grita Kurono corriendo. Al principio la eliminación de extraterrestres siempre es más sencilla pero se va complicando poco a poco, hasta que aparece el auténtico peligro, como el malo final de los videojuegos.  
-¿Videoqué?- pregunta extrañado el samurai que por otra parte aún no se acostumbra al traje que lleva siempre había llevado ropas amplias y sueltas.   
Nadie contestó a su cuestión porque en ese momento terminó la transformación del joven Naruto que había pasado de ser alguien más o menos inofensivo para convertirse en una bestia.  
-Es mucho más fuerte y rápido-dijo Setsuna intentando esquivar sus movimientos- si sigue así no tardará en hacernos papilla.  
Naruto fue a atacar a Kotori quien debido a que además de tener una salud muy débil, nunca había sido una persona fuerte terminó desmayándose. Setsuna la cogió a tiempo antes de que se cayera estrepitosamente al suelo."Me recuerda a mi hermana"-pensó.   
Kenshin y Kurono intentaron retener a Naruto sin conseguir nada. Justo entonces cuando iban a terminar devorados por el ser apareció alguien.  
-Eh Naruto- gritó una chica de pelo rosa que iba directo hacia él, haciéndole milagrosamente que volviera a ser el de antes.-¿Qué te pasa?  
-¿No los ves?-gritó histérico señalando a las cuatro personas que se encontraban frente a ambos.  
-¿Ver qué?- dijo la chica entrecerrando los ojos-yo no veo a nadie.  
-¿No nos ve?- preguntó el samurai con cara de que cada vez entendía menos.  
-La gente que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros no nos suele ver- explicó Kurono.  
Naruto chillaba, gesticulaba e intentaba hacer ver a la chica lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
-Naruto... - suspiró ella poniendo cara de pocos amigos- ¿Te has vuelto a intoxicar con el ramen? ¿No deberías intentar no ser tan glotón y controlarte algo para que luego no pase esto? Anda date prisa que nos están esperando.  
-Pero Sakura.  
-Ha bajado la guardia.- dijo Kurono haciendo una señal a Kenshin- Aproveche y atáquele.  
-¡No soy de las personas que golpean a sus oponentes por la retaguardia!  
Este tío me recuerda un montón a Kato- pensó Kurono.  
-Yo lo haré- acepto Setsuna apoyando suavemente a Kotori en el suelo.   
-No permitiré que le mates, te convertirás en un asesino.  
-Esta bien- dijo lanzándole un arma Kurono a Kenshin- utilice eso. No mata, simplemente transporta a algún lugar que desconozco.  
-Deacuerdo-exclamó apretando el gatillo que dio de lleno al objetivo.  
-NOOO- se desespero Naruto desapareciendo- QUIERO SER HOKAGE  
Y ahí termino todo. Nada mas ocurrir esto todos terminaron volviendo a la habitación donde se habían conocido  
-¿Hemos ganado?-señalo Setsuna ¿Ahora podré seguir buscando a Sara?  
-Ahora lo veremos pero no es tan fácil- desanimó Kurono.  
La gran esfera negra del centro de la habitación volvió a iluminarse y de allí salió un pequeño dibujo, una especie de caricatura en la que se podía leer "KURONIN"   
-Ese soy yo-indicó Kurono-Gantz ahora nos dará las puntuaciones obtenidas en este juego, si alcanzamos el 100 seremos libres.  
Kotori, que acababa de volver en si no pudo dejar escapar una risa

KURONIN:

-HOY MUY SOSO  
-NI SIQUIERA MIRASTE A LA CHICA  
-NO ELIMINASTE TU AL SER  
-HABLAS MUCHO  
5 PUNTOS. TOTAL 57

-que pocos- se indigno Setsuna- si vamos de pocos en pocos nunca saldremos de aquí.  
Una nueva caricatura pudo verse en la pantalla, un dibujo de una chica pálida y con cara de sueño.

BELLA DURMIENTE

-NO HACER NADA  
-DESMAYARSE  
-NO HABLAR  
0 PUNTOS. TOTAL 0 FIN DEL JUEGO

-¿Eh?-exclamo Kotori asustada.- ¿fin del juego? ¿No decías que solo terminaba si llegábamos a cien?  
-No lo sé- dijo Kurono rascándose la cabeza en señal de incredulidad- esa es la teoría, pero a lo mejor vosotros sois especiales y tenéis que llegar a un determinado numero de puntos, tengo a mi derecha a un samurai así que hoy me creo cualquier cosa.  
-Pues espero conseguir los puntos necesarios-se quejo Setsuna levantándose- he perdido un tiempo valiosísimo en eliminar a un tío que casi nos mata y¿ para qué? Si yo quiero ir al mundo de los muertos. Esto no hay quien lo comprenda.  
-Pues a mí me da igual-suspiró Kenshin mirando a la nada, -cierto es que me gustaría volver a ver a mis amigos: Sanosuke, Yahiko, Misao... y por supuesto a Kaoru, pero también fui yo el que de alguna manera no quise seguir luchando porque pienso que Shishio tan gravemente herido no supone ningún peligro, pero aun así me gustaría volver a ver a Kaoru aunque fuera una ultima vez. Aunque solo fuera porque se lo prometí.  
-Pues yo tengo que volver con Sara, la necesito mas que a nada en el mundo y por eso estoy muerto, solo deseo que ella no haya pasado por aquí.  
-y la verdad es que yo... - empezó la chica dubitativa- no servia de mucho donde vivía, mi salud siempre estuvo débil y tarde o temprano tenia que morir, además debe de ser mi destino puesto que yo sabia lo que iba a ocurrir y no hice nada para detenerlo, como mi madre o la madre de Kamui, o mi pad...  
-¿Os habéis dado cuenta que no me importa?- refunfuño Kurono señalando a la gran esfera negra- un nuevo nombre ha aparecido y no estamos mirando.  
Era cierto en ella aparecía una nueva caricatura con nueva información en ella sé veía a un chico rubio con el ceño fruncido.

NIÑO- ANGEL INCESTO 

-COMPARAR A BELLA DURMIENTE CON SARA  
DECIR: SARA SARA SARA  
-METERTE CON KURONIN MENTALMENTE  
30 PUNTOS. TOTAL PRUEBA SUPERADA CONTINUA  
TU CAMINO.

-¿Incesto?- preguntó Kotori- yo tengo un hermano al que quiero mucho pero de ahí a un incesto...  
-Esta claro que ese es Setsuna- indico Kurono- tío ¿el incesto no es un crimen? Al menos espero que ella lo merezca...  
-Claro que si- se defendió Setsuna- Sara es lo más maravilloso que hay en esta vida sin ella no soy nada y haré lo que sea porque la amo.  
"No me refería a eso"- pensó Kurono.  
-Qué bonito- aplaudió Kotori- si es así te animo a continuar  
-Di que sí si lo que más quieres en el mundo es a esa chica da igual las objeciones que te pongan- empezó Kenshin- no solo te apoyo si no que debería seguir tu ejemplo no solo me esta esperando alguien sino que también deseo volver a estar con ese alguien.

BATTOSAI EL ASESINO

-NO QUERER MATAR   
-SER UN PESADO POR ELLO  
40 PUNTOS. TOTAL PRUEBA SUPERADA CONTINUA  
TU CAMINO.

-¿Asesino?- Preguntó Setsuna  
-Será irónico- justifico Kurono  
"Si, si irónico"- pensó para sus adentros Kenshin mientras miraba su caricatura en la que parecía tonto, como cuando dice: "¿Eh?"  
-Pues nada. Si no me equivoco este ya es el final ahora nos pondremos las ropas, la puerta de la habitación estará abierta y podremos volver a nuestras casas aunque bueno vosotros...  
Todos se cambiaron deseaban volver a ponerse su ropa ya que ninguno se sentía cómodo con el tarje negro a excepción de Kurono que simplemente se puso su ropa normal encima de él.  
Tras terminar de cambiarse Setsuna empezó a desaparecer empezando por los pies.  
-Adiós como no quiero volver aquí nunca mas espero no volver a veros.   
-Nosotros también te queremos-dijo Kurono, a el tampoco le hacia gracia volver a ver a ese chico, la verdad es que los rubios nunca le cayeron bien, aunque las rubias...  
-Ey- grito el samurai- yo también empiezo a desaparecer. ¿Volveré donde estaba?  
-Espero que si-dijo Kurono pasándole la espada, el samurai le había caído en gracia y se alegraba de conocer a alguien así- buena suerte.  
Ya solo quedaron el y la chica, que no tardo mucho en abrir la puerta.   
-Podemos salir-grito-eso significa que puedo hacer algo antes de morir, si ya lo sé, todo encaja, estoy cerca de la torre de Tokio así que debe de ser allí donde comience todo. Por eso me han dado esta oportunidad, porque mi hermano o mi amigo Kamui, cualquiera de los dos me tiene que matar hoy. Muchas gracias por todo. Hoy continuare con mi destino para salvar al mundo, no creo que volvamos a vernos, adiós y gracias.  
Kurono se quedo solo mirando a la puerta, de la que Kotori salía feliz y alegre, ya entendía porque no se había fijado en la chica, estaba loca.  
-No lo comprendo- dijo mirando a Gantz- por que coño haces estas cosas tan raras? A mí también me gustaría salir con esa puntuación. Y toda esta gente rara de hoy... creo que me caían bien porque el samurai se parecía a Kato... pero lo de Shinta... no sé...  
Se quedo un rato ahí sentado después se levanto y se fue, nunca se sentía a gusto en ese lugar y seguramente no faltaría demasiado para volver allí, ese era el juego, así de raro.  
La puerta se cierra, la habitación se queda vacía. Todo esta en silencio. Mientras en un lugar muy muy lejos de allí:  
-Ey-grita Naruto desconcertado- esto no es la villa de la hoja, allí los barcos no vuelan-continúa mirando al cielo.  
Un chico con la mirada...como con ojos de pez muerto se le acerca, junto a el un perro gigante de color blanco con cara alegre.  
-Tienes cara de muerto-dice el chico de los ojos de pez muerto.- me das pena ¿quieres ramen?  
-Si claro- dijo Naruto alegre- oye¿ la villa de la hoja queda muy lejos?  
-Ese sitio no me suena de nada, ¿te lo acabas de inventar? Y si existe seguro que no está tan bien como este lugar, porque no creo que allí vendan la shonen jump.  
-Oh vaya- dice Naruto resignado "así que es cierto que ya no podré volver donde vivía"-pensó-"al menos aquí tienen ramen, aunque todavía faltan muchas cosas". -¿sabes lo que es un ninja?  
-claro que si no te das cuenta de que soy un samurai  
-Oh ya veo, eso esta bien, ¿y en este mundo hay muchas normas?  
-No sé si las hay yo no las hago mucho caso   
"Me empieza a gustar este sitio, aquí nadie me conoce podré empezar a caer bien a todo el mundo sin la necesidad de ser hokage, además hay ramen."  
El perro gigante empezó a lamer a Naruto.  
-No lo comprendo, ¿Por qué a ti no te muerde la cabeza?  
"Solo falta una cosa Sakura, mi querida Sakura..."  
-¿Eh que hacéis con mi perro?- pregunto una chica que iba comiendo y llevaba un paraguas.  
-no esta mal-dijo Naruto en tono que se pudo oír  
-y quien es este tío tan imbécil- dijo señalando a Naruto quien se puso a sonreír.  
-No lo se-dijo el chico con ojos de pescado muerto, pero me cae bien, mi nombre es Ginsaki y esta es Kagura. Tú eres...  
-Naruto- grito el chico alegre- y quiero ramen.  
-Deacuerdo-dijo Ginsaki.  
Y se pusieron a andar hacia el puesto de comida más cercano.  
-Oye- dijo Ginsaki- tu cara me suena ¿eres autor de la shonen jump?  
-No  
-Ah vale. Pero tu cara me sigue sonando y no sé por qué.   
Una pequeña habitación desde la que se ve la Torre de Tokio. Una esfera negra en el centro de la habitación. Un ser misterioso al que le gusta controlar todo desde donde esté. ¿Por qué Gantz hace lo que hace?

FIN


End file.
